


Be With Me

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Light Descriptions of Physical Violence, M/M, Modern AU, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Keith didn't want to be intimidated by Lotor and he sure as hell didn't want his relationship with Lance to be impeded by him. Yet, the words that he had spoken tonight had hurt. It soured his and Lance's relationship by making it what's it not. Keith did not love Lance just for his body. Yes, they had sex with each other but it was never done for spiteful reasons. It was always for each other, to make the other feel good. They didn't 'fuck', they loved. They didn't muck around, they cherished and worshiped and devoted themselves to each other. What they had was pure and good and Keith wanted nothing more than for it to remain that way.





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Apologies to anyone who may have felt offended by this piece.
> 
> 2\. If there are any tags that you would wish for me to add, then please feel free to inform me.
> 
> 3\. If there are any prompts/requests that you would like to send, you may do so as well.
> 
> 4\. Like always, comments/criticisms/kudos are always welcome.

Keith could blatantly see that Lance was uncomfortable with Lotor's arm around him. He's not entirely sure as to why Lance wouldn't just leave the bastard. Everyone seated around the table knew that his so called 'husband' was an absolute scumbag who deserved nothing but the worst kind of hell and torture.

Keith stabbed a cherry tomato viciously, almost sliding half his food off the plate.

He caught a few eyes but frankly, Keith couldn't care. The only set that he gave a damn about were a set of deep blue, and right now they were silently _begging_ him not to make a scene.

Keith gripped the fork even tighter.

How could he? How could Lance _possibly_ make such a demand out of him? Beg _Keith_ of all people not to interfere? Sure, if it had been a minor dispute like them arguing over what color to paint the walls, then Keith would have backed the hell out. But this wasn't a minor dispute. This was about Lance knocking on Keith's door in the middle of the night, crying, and failing to cover the deep purple and black bruises on his face. This was about Lance drowning in himself in alcohol and the occasional drug or two so that when the hits did come, the pain didn't hurt him as bad. This was about Lance flinching and being thrown back to every attack he has ever received from Lotor's hand, when someone so much as wanted to give him a high five.

This wasn't about Keith or his feelings for the man. This wasn't about Keith wanting to insert himself firmly into Lance's life, making him the one whom Lance could rely upon when push comes to shove.

No, this was about Lance learning how to smile openly and freely, without waiting for someone's permission to do so. This was about Lance relearning how to make his own decisions, and accepting all the good, the bad and the ugly that came along with making them. This was about Lance undoing all the damage that Lotor had done to him and finally accepting that he is worth so much more than he could have possibly imagined.

Lance is a man that deserves to have entire galaxies made for him, not become lost like a single atom.

It pained Keith so much that this man, this beautiful, beautiful man that Keith has had the honor and privilege to know and fall in love with, is slowly crumbling away because of this brute.

Keith stabbed at his meat, this time slightly shaking the table.

A hush fell across their private space.

Lotor tsked. "Should have known not to waste such an expensive meal on an uncultured swine like you."

Bodies shuffled awkwardly in their seats, backs straightening up, eyes glancing warily at each other. A few coughs were delivered to ease up the situation but it did absolutely nothing to quell the seething anger that was looming inside of Keith.

"Who would like some more champagne? Should I order some?" Allura spoke in her regular cheery tone but the forced nervousness that accompanied it, didn't go unnoticed.

"What we _need_ here," Lotor interrupted, harshly dismissing the waiter who was approaching them with a flick of his wrist, "is for Keith to leave." The sheer firmness in his voice, making all and any protests mute.

Keith observed the heavy rise and fall of Lance's chest, his bottom lip being bitten down fiercely to prevent any sounds from coming out.

_He's scared._

Keith's knuckles went white as he tightly clenched his fists. He had to stay in control. For Lance's sake if not his own.

_**It may have been his fists, but the reason was you.** _

Keith's heart had broken when Lance had told him that many moons ago. He had never imagined, never wanted for Lance to be subjected to such violence because of Keith. Keith wanted him to be far away from all of this, not feel like he can never get out.

"We all can tell you don't want to be here." Lotor continued, his voice grating on Keith's nerves. "So why don't you just do us all a favor and fuck off?"

Sharp intakes of breaths were taken and even more nervous glances were shared. Shiro squeezed Keith's hand tightly, a gentle reminder for Keith to keep it in. Acting out now will only make things worse and that was the last thing Keith wanted for Lance. But he also wanted to rip him away from the giant cockroach that was sitting beside him.

"Lotor, please." Lance gently spoke, his hand resting on his boyfriend's forearm.

Keith hated the angry glare that Lotor directed at Lance's way. Keith would have absolutely relished in gouging his eyes out with one of the fancy spoons Lotor cared so much about.

"Did I say you can talk?" He practically bit the words out at Lance.

"N-no," Lance stammered, his hand slowly being pulled away, "I-I just thought..."

"You thought what?" Lotor's rising voice began to attract the eyes and ears of the other customers in the restaurant. "Hmm? That you could shut me up so that you have something to laugh about behind my back? Is that what you want? Fodder for your pillow talk with this little fucker over here?" He nudged in Keith's direction, rooting both Keith and Lance to their spots. Both their colors drained, highly afraid of the disaster that was about to strike them next. "Oh what," Lotor scoffed. "did you really think that I didn't know? I'm not _stupid_ or blind. Everyone in this room knows that you two are fucking each other like a bunch of rabbits when I'm not around. If you're going to have an affair behind my back at least try to be a little discrete about it. Truth be told, there wasn't much else that I expected from you." He directed his gaze at Lance. "I try to teach you how to be a little civilized and you go around rolling yourself in the filthy mud. I mean," He laughed, sitting back in his chair, "If it's a good fuck that you want then all you have to do is say so. I'll have a line of prostitutes waiting at your disposal. There's no need in risking yourself every time you go to lay down with him."

"That's enough, Lotor." Shiro spoke, in a voice that was stern yet calm. "This is not the appropriate place to be discussing such matters."

Lotor looked at Shiro for a few moments, the bottom of his jaw shifting as he pondered over his words.

"You're right. It's not." He took a sip of his wine. "I apologize for sullying the mood but I still stand by my words. Keith needs to leave. For _good._ " He commanded, looking directly at Keith, his eyes aflame with a silent fury.

"No." Keith spoke, simple and yet forceful. "The only person who's going to leave from here is you Lotor."

"What did you say to me?" He growled, slightly hunching over the table as if to intimidate Keith.

But Keith was not one to waver that easily. "Did I stutter?" He gritted. "I said get out! Get out of here, get out of this city, and get _out_ of Lance's life!"

That was it. Keith snapped and there was no holding back.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that! Do you have _any_ idea who you are speaking with?" Lotor threatened, his face growing a deep shade of red.

"Yeah," Keith scoffed, "I know exactly what you are. A monster. A good for nothing two-timing, lying, abusing little shit. You blame Lance for being with me, when you yourself have gone through more whores than you can probably count. You dare to make yourself a victim, when all you've done is-" Keith stopped.

He couldn't do this to Lance. It may be the truth, but it wasn't his truth to tell. While everyone else may suspect things not being right with Lance and Lotor, Lance hadn't fully come out with the revelation of being abused to them. Keith was the exception to this because Lance confided in him. He trusted him to be the one to keep his secret safe and treat him with the honor that he truly deserved. Lotor may disrespect Lance by manipulating his actions to benefit him, but Keith will not. He refused to use Lance and the atrocities he went through as a means of defending himself. Lance is completely off limits.

"I've done what?" Lotor urged, clearly looking for a reason to pick a fight with Keith. "Hmm? Go on. Finish that sentence. What is it that _I've_ done that is far worse than this cheating whore beside me?" He glared viciously at Lance again. Keith was nearly out of his seat with Shiro pulled him back once more. "Can you possibly blame me for looking some love and attention elsewhere when my own husband is too busy mucking around with a lowlife?"

"Then why don't you just leave him?" Keith asked, the back of his teeth grinding against each other. "End the misery."

Lotor scoffed. "Oh you would like that wouldn't you? You're just waiting to get rid of me so that you can finally get your grubby little hands on him." Pointing a finger at him, "Well, listen to me you stinking little whore-"

"That's enough!" Lance shouted, hot angry tears hanging just by the rim of his eyes.

Lotor quieted in stunned silence.

"You will _not_ speak to him that way." Keith knew just how much effort Lance put to keep his voice steady.

There used to be nights when he would become an emotional wreck from just _thinking_ Lotor's name and here he was speaking back to him. Keith was simultaneously proud and scared. He could see the promise of a hopeful future brightening for Lance but he was still sitting too close to Lotor for that to come true.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that?" He spoke threateningly in a low voice. "Are you forgetting that _I'm_ your husband?"

"Ex." Lance said firmly, a fat tear sliding down his cheek.

"What?" Lotor was taken aback.

"Did you become deaf overnight? I said, _**I'm leaving you**_." Lance said in a clear, and crisp tone so that there was no room for Lotor to mistaken him. "I've had enough of your filthy ways. I won't tolerate it anymore Lotor. You can spin this situation in whatever way you want, I don't care. I'm leaving you." Throwing his napkin at the table, Lance stood up, stating, "The divorce papers will be handed to you by tomorrow morning. Sign them quietly or I won't think twice before dragging your sorry little ass down to court."

Lance didn't wait for anyone as he left the room.

_________________________

When Keith arrived home, a slight sense of panic washed over him, seeing as the lights were on. The idea that Lotor may have sent someone to kill him wasn't too far fetched and Keith wasn't particularly all that interested in dying tonight.

"Keith? Is that you?" Keith sighed in relief hearing Lance's voice.

"Yeah." He locked the door and walked to the source of the voice.

Lance padded his way out of the bathroom, wearing one of Keith's shirts and the sweatpants hanging low. Leaning against the door frame, Keith wanted to do nothing but cry. It was the first time in a long time, he was seeing Lance feel so comfortable in his own skin. There was a free air lingering around his walk, his arms and hands moving with a decisiveness that belonged entirely to Lance himself.

Gently placing his hands on Keith's waist, Lance gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You coming to bed?" Lance asked softly, his eyes hopeful but yet filled with a twinge of doubt and fear.

Keith rubbed one of Lance's cheekbones gently with his thumb, wishing nothing but to remove the faint purple from existence.

"Yeah." Keith mumbled, his lips twitching slightly up in a smile.

"Would you like some help?" Lance asked, bringing a little mischief in the air.

He slightly tugged on Keith's red tie, his smile widening as he gave him yet again another kiss. When Keith didn't respond as he desired, Lance pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a familiar fear beginning to gurgle inside of him.

"Nothing it's just," Keith tapped Lance's wrist, "do you think we should be doing this? After... after everything he said?"

Keith didn't want to be intimidated by Lotor and he sure as hell didn't want his relationship with Lance to be impeded by him. Yet, the words that he had spoken tonight had hurt. It soured his and Lance's relationship by making it what's it not. Keith did not love Lance just for his body. Yes, they had sex with each other but it was never done for spiteful reasons. It was always for each other, to make the other feel good. They didn't 'fuck', they loved. They didn't muck around, they cherished and worshiped and devoted themselves to each other. What they had was pure and good and Keith wanted nothing more than for it to remain that way.

"Do you think we shouldn't?" Lance crossed his arms, and stepped even further away, his eyes awaiting for Keith's direction.

Keith's shoulders drooped.

"What do you want Lance?" Keith dug his hands deep in his pockets, playing with the inside cloth.

"I want to be with you." Lance revealed with a small shrug of his shoulders. "What do you want?"

"I want to be with you too." Keith smiled, as Lance became overwhelmed with emotions. His lips quivered, his eyes watered and his shoulders slumped as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Then be with me." He reached a hand out for Keith which he graciously accepted. With a swipe of his thumb, Keith wiped away the tears as Lance brokenly added, "Please."

"I am always with you." Keith said, resting his head against Lance's. He wanted nothing more than to shower the man with love, peace and happiness.

"Always?" Lance asked once more, his eyes ever so wide.

"Always." Keith smiled, making a promise that he intended to keep until his dying breath.

That night Lance loved Keith the way he wanted to be loved. Not as two single atoms coming together but infinite galaxies merging as one.


End file.
